In Love With You
by roza m belicova
Summary: One shot. Everywhere Rose turns lately it seems people are breaking up, and though she's secure in her relationship with Dimitri, she can't help but flip out a little when her favorite couple and Lissa and Christian break up. Angst and rated M for a reason people...better than this summery I think


Hey beautiful people, so I'm sure that y'all know by now that whenever shit gets a little complicated I usually write a one shot, probably one that's filled with a shit load of angst or smut and this time is no different! Or well, perhaps it is a little different, it's the perfect mixture of angst and smut and I have to give a shout out to a very beautiful very special lady for suggesting that I do both. That special lady is none other than yep you guessed it THE FABULOUS MONI aka let love win aka…the fifty million things I've probably called her on here. I love you! Anyway, enough of my rambling!

I obviously don't own VA! Honestly, when have I said that I did?

In Love with You.

Rose sighed softly as she finished her work for the day. She still had a few minutes before her shift was officially over though so she grabbed her phone checking to see if she'd missed any calls or messages. Realizing she hadn't, she was about to check in with social media but her phone started ringing. Seeing Lissa's name flash across her screen, she answered without an ounce of hesitation.

"Hey Liss," She said, but there was no response for a good few minutes. "Lissa? You there? Are you crying? Fuck you are, honey what's wrong?" It was a few seconds before Lissa responded, but when she did Rose's heart broke and she had to ask her to repeat what she'd said just to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"It's over Rose," She said. "Christian and I, we're done."

Rose knew there were some problems in their relationship as of late, mainly Lissa's hot new assistant Aaron, but Lissa and Christian had been together since high school and had stayed that way all through college. Apparently Lissa had told Christian that he had no reason to be jealous, and Rose herself had told him the same countless times, but truth be told, she could hardly blame the guy. Because in Christian's defense, Aaron looked like he'd just stepped out of GQ all the time.

He had sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes that looked like they were flecked with gold in the right lighting, paired with a dimpled smile and rocking body that simply looked like it spent a whole lot of time working out on a beach somewhere, so yes, she could understand why he might make guys insecure. A part of Rose felt like they might get back together sooner than later, but right then, in that moment while she was listening to Lissa cry and trying to offer comfort the best she could, she just felt a little dead inside.

"Do you want me to come over," She asked when Lissa had calmed down a bit. "I can pick up some junk food and dinner from that place you like, and I'm sure Dimitri has a bottle of Vodka he'd let me have."

"No," Lissa said. "Thanks Rose but I just want to be alone right now. I'll be ok, I just-"When her words trailed off and she sniffled, Rose knew she had to give her what she wanted. She made her promise to call if she needed anything, made it very clear that anything could simply mean calling her to cry or changing her mind about her coming over, and then she hung up and left her to her own devices.

Sighing softly, she logged into Instagram just kind of needing to see some pictures of her favorite lesbian couple. Though Rose herself was not gay by any means, she had started following this amazing lesbian couple on Youtube thanks to Lissa, and she couldn't help but love them. Their energy was amazing, and it was simply impossible not to see how much they really did love each other. They were engaged and had a son, and they always managed to make her feel better, but as she scrolled through Instagram she just kind of stared at what seemed to be trending.

"No way," She said softly. Surely this had to have been a prank, right? After all, they were known for pranks too. There was absolutely no way that her favorite youtubers had broken up like everyone on this social media site was saying. It didn't make any sense, they were absolutely perfect together, but as she quickly checked in with their main channel, the glaring proof was there waiting for her.

Her hands shook as she hit play, and tears were trailing down her face by the end. Though she understood the reason for their break up, and was happy that none of them had actually done anything wrong-it was just a matter of the fact that they'd just kind of drifted apart, it didn't make it hurt any less. Not just that but lately she felt like everywhere she turned people were breaking up and while she was pretty secure in her own relationship, she couldn't deny that this scared her a bit. Or a lot, depending on who was telling the story.

She took a few minutes to pull her shit together, then packed up and grabbed her keys. She was so done. Today had been a day out of hell and she was ready for it to be over. She just wanted to go home to her boyfriend, have him hold her while they sipped some wine, and then just go to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, Dimitri wasn't going to be home for the next couple hours. Well, there was no reason why she couldn't open a bottle of wine and start the festivities by herself, but as she pulled into the yard, she realized that Dimitri's jeep was already parked there. A small smile appeared on her lips at that, because if he was there, then there was no need to drink alone after all.

"Baby!" She called as she opened the door. He was there instantly, and she grinned brightly up at him. "You're home early," She said when he gave her a half smile. "Everything ok?" He nodded.

"Go change baby," He said. "We need to talk." And just like that, the grin fell off her face. Dimitri probably would've offered some kind of reassurance had she given him the chance, but she did none of that. Instead, she just walked past him and off to their room, a headache starting at her temples.

In Rose's experience, every time someone said the words we need to talk, nothing good ever came out of it, and after everything she had heard and seen in the past 45 minutes, it was all too easy for her mind to come up with its own conclusions and with those conclusions came the self-doubt. There was no stopping the voice in her head that said Dimitri deserved better than her, and could actually have anyone he wanted. Perhaps he'd finally seen that.

She was completely certain that he was going to break up with her. She didn't know why, didn't think she had given him any reason to. She had actually thought that they were doing pretty well, they were actually in a really good place in their relationship, but with everything going on, with all the fucking power couples breaking up she didn't know why they were any different.

"Baby?" She heard his voice outside the bathroom door, and as much as she wanted to open it and fling herself into his arms, a part of her was terrified. What if she was right? What if he really was going to break up with her? She honestly didn't think she could handle it if he did.

"Roza are you ok in there?" That was concern she was hearing in his voice, surely if he was going to break up with her he wouldn't be sounding so concerned, right? And yet she couldn't move. Fear kept her rooted to her spot on the floor, silent tears falling down her face as the thoughts of everything she stood to lose if he was going to do what she thought bombarded her mind, incessant and relentless, like a horror film stuck on replay.

"Rose if you don't open this door right now and talk to me, I'm going to break it down." She didn't move, and a few seconds later, she heard him walk away and come back, and then he was expertly removing the door.

With the door now gone, there was nothing stopping him from crouching in front of her. She still sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them her chin resting on her up drawn knees, her hair tumbling down around her in a tangle of waves some clinging to her wet cheeks, but Dimitri simply brushed her hair back and then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. He didn't say anything at first, he just held her and rubbed her back. As for Rose, that was the safest she'd felt all day, and it was an automatic thing to press her face into his chest and wrap her arms around his neck.

In the safety of his arms she knew there was no judgement, and so she let herself cry. She cried for Lissa and Christian, and for the pain she knew they both felt. She cried for that couple she loved so much, and for the love she could still see between them. She cried because life wasn't fair and she was absolutely terrified that the next couple who would be splitting up was her and Dimitri. She cried because she knew she would never recover if he walked away, there was simply no one who could ever compare to him, there was nobody who could make her feel the way he did. He was honestly her other half and the idea of that being ripped away honestly made her nauseous.

When her tears eventually subsided, Dimitri was still holding her. His shirt was soaked but he didn't seem to care as he tilted her face up. Gently, he wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes as he slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss so soft and so gentle that she damn near started crying again, but he pulled back before she could, worry flashing in those depthless chocolate eyes.

"Baby, will you tell me what's wrong?" She sniffled but nodded.

"Lissa and Christian broke up," She said softly. "And so did that couple I like to make you watch and you know how I tell you all the time that I see so much of us in them and then you said we needed to talk and I just-" she paused for a second trying to swallow around the huge lump in her throat. "I can't see how those words could ever mean anything good and I just I didn't know what to think. I got scared."

"Hold on," Dimitri said looking at her. "You think I'm going to break up with you?" She nodded biting her lip hard more tears pooling in her eyes. "Why?"

"I-I don't know," She said softly. "I guess because everywhere I turn lately it seems people are breaking up and because I just see so much of us in that couple and they broke up because there's no spark between them anymore and I just-" Dimitri cut her off by crashing his lips down on hers. He kissed her hard, putting every ounce of his love, his heart, everything into that kiss. She kissed back and by the time he pulled back his eyes were slightly darker than usual and she was panting a little.

"Does that feel like there's no spark between us?" He asked her. She shook her head, still unable to form a single word. "Does that feel like I want to break up with you?" She shook her head again and he smiled a bit and looked into her eyes.

"Baby listen to me. I just wanted to talk to you because mama and the girls are going to be here in a couple days. Not because I want to break up with you, seriously why would I even? I love you so much baby. You mean more to me than I know how to put into words. We fought so hard to get to where we are now, and I'd sooner fight for us all over again than let us fall apart, because what we have is something incredible and beautiful and I can't ever imagine my life without you. Haven't I told you that I'm going to marry you?" Rose nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks again, but now she was crying for a completely different reason.

Rose wasn't sure who kissed who, but this time when their lips met there was not a hint of gentleness in that kiss. No, it was roar, unbridled passion, the kind of kiss that would make parents cringe, the kind that was meant only for the bedroom because it said with no uncertainty that more was to come. It was fiery and wild and demanding, rough and intense and fierce. It was a claiming if ever there was one.

When rose pulled away gasping for air, Dimitri's lips trailed over her cheeks and down her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head to give him better access, something which he took total advantage of. His lips trailed up and down her neck repeatedly, starting light and gentle every time he kissed down her neck and getting rougher and more intense on his way back up. It wasn't long before he was sucking marks on her neck and she was moaning and gasping.

"Dimitri please," She said, but he either didn't hear her or simply didn't care, because he ignored her and took his time leaving marks all over her neck. Rose groaned then gasped when he took off her shirt and kissed down her chest, but he completely ignored her breasts and instead picked her up. She wanted to tell him to take her right there on the bathroom floor or up against the wall, anywhere was fine as long as she got him inside her, but he kissed her again and all she could do was moan as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

He took her to the bedroom and unclasped her bra before he laid her down. Then he just hovered over her, his eyes trailing over her body. The way he was looking at her, the way his eyes were darkening, love and lust seeming to be a constant battle in their depths, well it was all just too much. It was making Rose crazy, every look almost like he was running a finger over her most sensitive areas and she was about to demand that he do something or so help her she would do it herself, but there was no need.

In a move so fast she would've missed it if she wasn't looking at him, Dimitri lowered his head and slowly licked and kissed around her breasts. She gasped and arched her back trying to get his lips on her hardening nipples but he was hell bent on teasing her. So naturally, he ignored her squirming and kissed down her stomach stopping to flick her belly button with his tongue then mark around it. His lips trailed down to her hips, kissing one then across her stomach to the other while he got rid of the rest of her clothes and she was laying there completely naked and wet beneath him, her legs spread invitingly for him.

With infuriating slowness, he kissed his way back up her body stopping this time to suck a nipple into his mouth. Rose moaned loudly as he sucked and flicked his tongue, his other hand stroking and pinching her other nipple and then he was switching them and she was gripping the sheets. When he sucked on both of them at the same time, she arched her back and gripped his hair, every gentle stroke of his tongue against her sensitive nipples somehow seeming to go right to her clit. She was dripping for him, her clit aching to be touched, something she knew he was very much aware of if the smirk that appeared on his face when he let her nipples go was anything to go by.

"Dimitri please," She said. "Please I need you." He kissed down her body once again, stopping just short of where she needed his mouth so he could spread her legs. Her juices were clinging to her thighs and Dimitri made sure to take his time slowly licking them up. And dear god, that slow, long swipe of his tongue up her thighs had her bucking her hips nearly ready to explode then and there.

"Tell me what you need baby girl," He said looking up at her from between her legs, his accent thicker than usual. More moisture flooded her core at that accent and she had to work on catching her breath before she could speak.

"I need your mouth between my legs," She said her hands gripping his hair tightly as if she meant to drag his head where she needed it. "I need you to eat me out like you've been starving, and then I want you to fuck me."

That was all it took, and even though it was exactly what Rose was asking for, she still gasped when his tongue parted her lower lips and he latched on to her clit. He worked her over with his tongue, sucking hard on that bundle of nerves at her center, licking up and down, his tongue teasing her entrance until she was grinding hard on his face, her moans filling the house. And when she at last came, there was no stopping the scream that came out of her mouth.

She was still panting and riding a serious high when Dimitri thrusted into her. She felt her walls clamp down around him, heard him swear furiously, but she could focus on nothing else but the way they fit so well together. And when he started moving his hips, even that little bit of focus vanished.

Dimitri held nothing back. He gave her exactly what she had asked for, pulling out and thrusting back in over and over, hitting a new spot every time. She moved her hips with his dragging her nails down his back as he pounded her.

"Oh shit! Fuck Dimitri right there!" She shrieked as he hit a particular spot. And like the sex god that he was, he found a way to make sure he hit that spot over and over. It wasn't long before Rose was riding the edge again, her body preparing to plunge into what she knew was going to be a mind blowing orgasm.

"That's it baby girl," Dimitri said. "Cum for me." If she had wanted to hold back, there was absolutely no way in hell that she could. Not when he was looking at her like he was, and certainly not when he was getting rougher still. She came hard, screaming his name and clenching hard around him. He came on a shout of her name, and as his juices filled her she came again taking everything he gave.

For a while, they could do nothing but just lay there, clinging to each other and trying to get their breath back. Dimitri recovered first and he shifted them so he could hold rose in his arms rather than crushing her. She laid her head on his chest and panted softly unable to believe how stupid she had been as his heart pounded beneath her ear. How could she for a second even contemplate the idea of him leaving her? As if he knew what she was thinking he captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

"Mine." He said when they broke the kiss. "Forever baby girl." She smiled and nodded, snuggling deeper into his arms sated but too exhausted for anything else.

As her eyes drifted closed, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she had him in her life, and a couple days later when he asked her to marry him in front of his mother and sisters, her parents and friends, she knew they were going to be ok. She was going to be his wife and that was really all she wanted. Well, that and for her best friend to be happy again, and if the lingering looks she saw between her and Christian was anything to go by, that day might be coming sooner than she realized.

Well my loves, that was a lot longer than I planned, and I'm not going to lie, it felt really, really good to have written that and if this is trash I'm sorry guys. I might have broken my own heart while writing that angsty part and if I broke yours too then I hope I made up for it with the smut! As usual I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this one, so do leave me some reviews!

Also not that anyone cares, but I'm sure you guys have figured out that I'm not exactly straight and if you haven't then there you go! Now you know. One more thing, that couple Rose was talking about is a very real couple, probably only one person is going to catch who I was talking about, but if any of y'all think you know tell me in the reviews!

XXX

Roza


End file.
